1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a latch for latching two bodies, and in particular relates to a magnetic latch assembly applying magnetic principle for actuation.
2. Related Art
Along with the continuously renewing electrical devices, people request the function and quality of the products more and more. Particularly the manufacturers of notebook computers within the electronic information devices devote much research and developments in the products.
Notebook computers nowadays, besides being continuously upgraded of their operating speed, are also aimed at the weight and volume of the case to be light in weight and compact in size. On the latches of the upper and lower cases of notebook computers, they are also designed to be more convenient for consumers to use.
Currently, the latch of a notebook computer usually includes a pressing button located on outer side of the liquid crystal display. When a user depresses the button inward, a hook extruding from the case of the liquid crystal display (LCD) is released from a slot formed on the main case of the notebook computer so that the case of the LCD is released. To latch the case of LCD to the main case of the notebook computer, the user has to press the case of LCD toward the main case and to force the hook latch into the slot. The hook and the slot are latched by resilient force between the two. When opening the case of LCD, the user must use the thumb to overcome the resilient (spring) force of the latch and release the hook from the slot of the main case. Such hard pressing operation is quite unreasonable in relation to the case design that is intended to be light in weight and compact in size.
Because nowadays people treasure esthetic design of products, the appearance of notebook computer becomes one of the consumer's considerations. Therefore, how to reduce extruding portions, like the extruding hook, on the case of notebook computer is also a design issue for the manufacturers.